


Unlocked

by meekobb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekobb/pseuds/meekobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ncisdrabble100 on livejournal. You never know what comes in when you don't lock your door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlocked

“We're going to get into trouble,” McGee said as he followed Abby into Gibbs' house. “This is breaking and entering. Of all places, it's our boss' house.”

“We are not breaking anything Timmy. Gibbs always leaves his door unlocked,” Abby said as she poked her head around a wall and peered into her friend's living room.

Nervous, Tim kept looking behind him and around to make sure no one would catch them. “It's still illegal Abs.”

Dropping her box of supplies onto the seat of an arm chair near the doorway, the forensic goddess started pulling out several items. She looked up at her friend and let out a sigh. “McGee, doesn't Gibbs always offer his house as a safe refuge for us when we are in trouble?”

“Abby, if he wanted to assure we knew we were welcome here, he could have just gave us keys to the door.”

Exasperated, Abby turned back toher box of goodies. She pulled out tape and a few streamers of different colors. “Shut up and help me decorate. Tony is supposed to be here soon with the food and Ziva is bringing the cake,” she said as she walked over to the far wall ignoring McGee's glares.

“For the record, I'm going to put the blame on you if he gets pissed.”

“Whatever McGee.”

Two hours later, the living room was crowded with the team, several colleagues from NCIS, and a few victims that were saved by Gibbs along the course of his career. Soon they heard his car pull into the driveway and everyone fell into a hush as they waited for their friend and mentor come in.

Without missing a beat, Gibbs walked through the hall ignoring the guests, sorting through his mail and called out, “My birthday is next month!”


End file.
